


Cose perdute e tesori trovati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Soldato [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bucky si confida con Sam.Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #9Prompt: L9) Paradiso perdutoFandom: MCUCoppia: Sam/Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Soldato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749739
Kudos: 1





	Cose perdute e tesori trovati

Cose perdute e tesori trovati

Sam accarezzava il petto di Bucky, giocherellando con i peli di lui, arricciandoseli intorno alle dita.

“A cosa pensi?” domandò con voce roca.

Bucky gli rispose: “Tu?”.

Sam gli posò un bacio sul collo muscoloso e sentì che l’altro lo stringeva con il braccio metallico.

“Odio quando mi rispondi con un’altra domanda. Però sono troppo rilassato per litigare di nuovo.

Diciamo che pensavo a quanto mi piace potermi di nuovo librare in volo nel cielo. Anche se… ogni volta che lo faccio sembra succedere sempre il peggio” esalò.

< Sono stato abbastanza sincero. Spero che ora si apra anche lui > pensò.

Bucky rispose: “Per lungo tempo ho pensato al passato come a un paradiso perduto. Era un mondo idilliaco che avevo perso, come un angelo caduto”. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici. “Però quando mi sono trovato nella possibilità di lasciare questo tempo, ho pensato che non avrei potuto vivere senza di te. Per questo sono rimasto”.

Sam lo baciò con trasporto.


End file.
